The Lion in Snake's Skin
by ShizukaMi
Summary: The youngest of the Potter children begins her first year of Hogwarts with the worst start possible: She's only been at the school for an hour and she's already become enemies with the three most obnoxious students in Slytherin house. Could things get any worse? Yes, they could. Story is a response to the 50 phrases writing challenge by L'amoureuse.
1. Will You Marry Me? 05

"Lily Luna Potter boarded the train that would take her to the one place that she wanted to go her entire life. So, why did she feel so empty? She continued to ask herself this question even as she waved goodbye to her parents and stow away her bags. Perhaps it was because she only knew relatives at Hogwarts.

Normally she would have tagged along with her family, but they all had full compartments. She eventually fell into her deeply awaited slumber.

"Hey….. Hey, wake up!" someone yelled. Lily snapped her eyes open, looking around wildly. Her eyes finally landed on a tall boy with pale blond hair and his two lackeys.

"Get out of here you little brat. This compartment is Slytherin only," he sneered, looking down at her with loathing.

"No," she replied bluntly, settling back down to resume her nap, only to be disturbed once again by the three Slytherin boys who had intruded.

"If you aren't leaving, then we'll just stay," the boy obnoxiously said. He plopped down next to her, causing her to smack her head into the window. Whipping her head around, she glared at him and sat back up, knowing all too well that she wouldn't be getting her sleep until the intruders left.

"She pulled out a muggle novel that her mother had given to her as a first-year-of-school present. Lily skimmed through the introduction and began reading the science-fiction novel. Unfortunately, the new presence in her compartment interrupted her before she could reach the second page.

"Hey Scor," said his tan cohort. "Looks like we have a nerd with us today." The boy, apparently named Scor, grinned and gave a knowing look to his friend. Before she could comprehend what the boys were devising, the book in her hands suddenly disappeared into the tan boy's hands.

Lily sprang up from her seat and reached up in a desperate attempt to reach her precious book.

"Give it back!" she cried, jumping to reach it. Right before the book reached her grasp, she tripped and fell onto the tan boy. Not caring that she had landed on a boy two years her senior, she grabbed her book with a cry of triumph and pushed herself up.

To her surprise, the boy started laughing. "I like you, bookworm," he smirked. "My name's Leo. Quick question, will you marry me?


	2. Look into the Mirror 04

Lily blushed slightly. She hid her face in order to hide the redness slowly blossoming across her cheeks.

Suddenly, Leo fell to the floor and pounded his fist against the wall. Booming laughter echoed from all three of the boys.

"You actually though I was serious?!" he said, tears in his eyes. "**When is the last time you looked in the mirror?**"

Lily was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. Growling, she picked up her book and threw it at the blonde boy. It caught him on the nose causing a stream of scarlet to fall from his nostrils, the ghost of a laugh still on his face only to be replaced by a scream of agony.

Lily looked in horror at the splattered blood. "I'm sorry!" she cried. She quickly pulled out her handkerchief and attempted to press it against openly gushing wound, but he grabbed the cloth and pushed her away roughly.

"I think you've done more than enough at this point," he growled. After successfully patching up his now broken nose, he pulled out his wand.

"_Scourgify_," he whispered, the blood disappearing from the floor and his robes. Lily stared in amazement. Her mother and father had occasionally showed her magic, but they hadn't shown her much since most of the spells were dangerous for her before she started her years at Hogwarts.

"Think of it as a favor, you little mudblood," Scor said. Before she could object to the derogatory name, a voice called from the speakers. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. All students take this time to pack away any belongings and put on school robes."

Lily watched as the boys pulled on their green and silver robes with the Slytherin emblem on their chests. Quickly putting away her books and putting on her neutral, black robes as the train jerked to a stop.

They had arrived.


	3. Cried When She Saw the Pictures 30

Trudging through the boggy mud was not her best first experience of Hogwarts, but being able to meet Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper, was completely worth it. She had, of course, met the half-giant before since her parents brought her, James, and Albus to see visit him; however, being only a baby when she saw him, she hadn't grasped his real appearance.

"Lily!" he bellowed. He trudged over to her and picked her up giving her a bear hug.

"Hi…. Hagrid…." she managed out, all of the air being squeezed out of her. His laughter boomed through the clearing as he set her back down. "Why don' ya get in one of the boats?" he said, pointing in the direction of a boat with two blond boys occupying it.

Walking over to the two boys, she settled into the opposite side of the boat. She smiled in an attempt of kindness, but they simply looked away from her as if they hadn't heard her. They pushed off the damp shore in silence.

"My name is Lily," she attempted to speak again. "Are you by any chance, Aunt Luna's children?" Normally she wouldn't have brought heritage up in a discussion, however, the blond hair and large moon-like eyes were unmistakable. These brothers had to be the children of the woman she was named after.

This seemed to catch their attention, as both swiveled their heads to her in unison, their eyes slightly wider. Before they were able to question her statement, the ship landed on the opposite bank. Pulling themselves out of the wooden boats, they lined up in silence and departed to trek up to the castle.

After several minutes of hiking, the exhausted first-years pushed into the Great Hall. Lily blinked around astonished. Having only seen pictures of the main meeting place of Hogwarts, she hadn't been entirely prepared for the enormity of the Great Hall.

"First Years, please line up here so you can be sorted into your houses," a harassed voice called from the front of the room. All of the eleven-year olds lined up between two of the house tables. A middle-aged woman stood in front of them, holding a long scroll.

"Akiyama, Hisano" she called. A young girl with Asian features ran up to the stool and waited timidly for the professor to place the hat on her head. After a few seconds of pause the hat opened its mouth and screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl whipped off the hat and scurried towards the table with a yellow flag above it. The woman continued to call names, each new student running to their newly designated house. It wasn't until she heard, "Potter, Lily" that she snapped to attention and looked around wildly. She blushed slightly and walked stiffly to the stool, feeling the old fabric of the hat being placed upon her head.

"Hmm… You're clever for one so young, good for Ravenclaw," a voice mumbled into her ears. "However your cunning and trickery would make you best for SLYTHERIN!" it screamed the last part.

As she pulled off the hat, she looked over at the Griffindor table, where her brothers looked at her with blank shock. She avoided their gaze and walked slowly over to the table of snakes. Everyone of them seemed to recognize her last name, showing through their looks of contempt and utter confusion.

She sat near the edge of the table, not quite caring who she sat next to, as she didn't know or care about any of them. Just as she sat down, a voice whispered in her ear, "So how did one of the great Potters get into Slytherin?"

Whipping around, she turned to see Scor, the blond boy whom she met on the train. He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. "Well?"

"B-because that's what the Sorting Hat decided was best for me," she stuttered back, not able to think of better reasoning. Scor simply shrugged and looked back over to the Sorting.

The woman at the front called a distinctly familiar name. "Scamandar, Lorcan".

The blond boy walked calmly to the front of the Great Hall and sat down. Almost as soon as the ragged hat touched his head, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

He took off the hat and walked over to his new table. His brother, Lysander, soon followed and was sent to Ravenclaw. _Just like Aunt Luna_, Lily thought.

After a few more students, an elderly woman stood up. "Welcome students, both new and old. I hope all of you, like I, will work hard to make this year successful. Now everyone, tuck in."

As soon as she closed her mouth and sat back down, heaping platters of shepherd's pie and roast chicken appeared before them. Her stomach roaring in hunger, she quickly began eating, ignoring the glares she got from her fellow Slytherins.

Ignoring the taunts and sneers from the older house members, Lily walked to her dormitory, changed and climbed into her four-poster, photos of her parents grasped delicately in her hand.

**She cried when she looked at the pictures**. Lily finally realized the reason for her discontent. "I wanna go home," she weeped, before drifting into a fitful sleep.


	4. He Punched Her 24

Waking up, Lily still felt like crying. Pulling herself out of bed, she threw on her silver-green robes. Trying to get down to the Great Hall wasn't as casual as her family had said it would. _Perks of being the first Slytherin Potter_, she thought with a sigh.

The moment she left the safety of the girl's dormitory, a gang of older Slytherins had grouped around her.

"So, the daughter of the great Potter got into Slytherin?" one of them sneered. "I don't see how," another said shrilly. "Her whole family's filled with mudbloods and blood traitors."

At this, Lily snapped. Pushing her way through the group, she sprinted out of the Common Room, down the empty halls before finally reaching a peaceful and quiet Great Hall. Holding back tears, she grabbed some food and sat down, silently choking down the morsels.

"Hey," a voice came from behind her. Turning around, Lily recognized the face of her older brother, Albus Severus Potter.

"H… hey," she swallowed. Albus looked around quickly and then sat quickly next to her.

"Something wrong?" he asked innocently, though his eyes held understanding. Lily sighed. "I don't know why I'm in Slytherin. Why me?" Albus nodded patiently. "Do you remember when I was going to my first year of Hogwarts? I told Dad that, no matter what, I didn't want to be in Slytherin, so he told me I was named after the Headmaster before Mcgonagall, and he was the bravest man Dad ever knew." When Lily gave him a look of confusion. "He showed me that it doesn't mean you're evil if you're placed in Slytherin."

Lily smiled at the thought and hugged her brother. "Thanks Al," she said, letting go and watching him walk back to the Gryffindor table. She finished her breakfast and walked to Charms, a small smile gracing her face.

Professor Flitwick greeted her warmly as she walked in, remarking about how old he felt everytime he saw a former pupil's child. Sitting down in the front, she remembered the Asian girl from the Sorting and smiled at her. The Hufflepuff smiled back, but looked like she was about to run away in terror. Before she could reassure the timid girl, Flitwick started the class, leaving them to experiment with levitation charms.

After the strenuous, yet entertaining class ended, Lily had completely forgotten that morning's debacle. At least, she had before the blonde boy, Scor, approached her in an empty hall.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Potter," Scor drawled. Lily just glared back at him. "If it isn't the pureblood idiot who thinks he's cool because he's named Scor." The blonde boy looked slightly taken aback by her comment. "Only my friends call me Scor," he hissed. "You can address me as Mr. Scorpius Malfoy."

Lily's eyes widened, but she began laughing. "It all makes sense now," she said between giggles, slapping her forehead. "Mum always told me that there was a git named Malfoy who had been a jerk to her in school. I didn't think he had a kid though." Lily kept laughing, increasing Scorpius' rage.

"Will you shut up already you filthy tramp!" he screamed. Lily felt a stinging blow to her cheek, before collapsing to the ground. **He punched her**. Looking up, she saw him staring at his hand, a terrified look on his face. Scorpius reached down, as if wanting to help her, only to be smacked away by the furious red-head.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy," she said, her voice cracking. She pulled herself up and tried to walk away, when a cold hand grasped her arm. Before she was able to react, she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered, his breath tickling her neck. "I didn't mean to. Please don't hate me."


	5. They Kissed 08

Lily stood paralyzed at the arrogant boy's , she attempted to pull away, only to be hugged tighter. Warm tears tickled her shoulders, making her shiver.

"It's okay," she said awkwardly, reaching behind her to pat his head. "I don't hate you." His sobbing became softer, reassuring her that he was calming down. She continued stroking his hair and whispering awkwardly until his grip slackened enough to break free.

In a panic, he fled, leaving a confused Lily in the middle of the deserted hallway.

Lily groaned at the homework assignments she had been given. It was only the first day of classes and she was already up to her neck in work. Not only this, but she now had to deal with Malfoy's strange behavior. On the verge of throwing her textbook across the empty library, she was stopped by a figure suddenly sitting down across from her. The strikingly blonde hair told her exactly who it was.

Scorpius Malfoy's steel orbs pierced her green ones. Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the intense gaze, she blushed slightly.

"Look Potter," Malfoy suddenly said, his voice a mixture of tension and anxiety. "You better not be planning to tell anyone about what happened today."

"Of course I won't," she replied. "You already know that'll affect me more than you." Scorpius let out a sigh of relief, collapsing on the table, completely exhausted. "Thank you," he said, causing her to look down at him. He was looking with a genuine smile on his face, causing a slight pink hue to adorn her cheeks. What he did next caught her by surprise.

**He stretched up, and ever so slightly- they kissed**. Lily's eye's widened and tensed. As quickly as if had started, the kiss ended, resulting in an utterly confused Lily and a smiling Scorpius.

"W-why?" she tried, only to be silenced by his lips. At some point, Lily had relaxed enough to start kissing back. They stayed like that for a few more moments until the door burst open revealing the silhouette of two people.

Pulling away quickly, Lily whipped around to see an unconscious girl being dragged in by Leo, Scorpius' friend.

Noticing them, Leo smirked. "Now what are you two doing all alone in the library at this hour, huh?" he asked mockingly.

"Why are you dragging someone into the library at this hour, huh?" Scorpius fired back. Leo's smirk seemed to grow wider as he spoke, "Touche. The little twit fell in front of me on my way to dinner. I thought she might get better sleep if she was locked here for the night."

Lily was about to comment, when she recognized the girl. It was Hisano Akiyama, another first year. "Leave her alone, you great lump," she said, pulling out her wand.

The only reply was a laugh. "You think you could take me on?" he cackled, whipping out his own. Before Scorpius could intervene, he was hit by a white light, "_Petrificus Totalus_", resounding throughout the room.

Lily pointed her wand at the jeering boy and screamed the first spell that came to mind.

"_Expelliarmus!" _echoed across the library, followed by the clattering of a wand on the ground. Leo spun around to face her with wide eyes. Lily smiled pleasantly.

"You should know," she giggled. "You can't beat a Potter so easily."


	6. I'm in Love With You 13

Waiting outside Mcgonagall's office with Hisano, Leo, and Scorpius was understandably awkward. Unfortunately, Professor Drake, the Deputy Headmistress, had decided it would be wise to lecture them until Mcgonagall came down.

"And to think, you would still be fighting if Professor Bins hadn't found you," she ranted. "Honestly, it's bad enough you two have some of the worst records at Hogwarts, but you had to pull two first-years into your shenanigans." She continued prattling until a voice from above silenced her.

"That will be enough Sophia," Mcgonagall said as she descended the staircase. "From what I gathered from their testimonies, the only ones at fault are Mr. Zabini and Ms. Potter."

Leo huffed indignantly, while Lily shifted uncomfortably. "As punishment for your rash actions, Slytherin will be docked thirty points and you will be cleaning the Grand Hall under the supervision of Mr. L'Belle. Without the use of any magic." she added, gazing at Leo.

Grumbling something incoherently, Leo stood up and left. Mcgonagall turned back to the remaining three. "Each of your parents will be notified. Other than that, you are dismissed."

Lily stood up, watching Scorpius retreat quickly back to the Slytherin common room. Sighing, she started walking back with Hisano. Upon hearing the whole story, the timid girl had become quick friends with Lily, although she was still fairly reserved.

They chatted for awhile about various topics, steering clear of the dormitories to prolong their talk. It wasn't until they had reached the shore of the lake, that the topic of a certain Slytherin reared its ugly head.

Hisano sighed miserably. "Leo's always been mean to me. Our parents are good friends since we're both purebloods, but he thinks that he can still tease me and get away with it." Lily patted her back comfortingly. They talked for a little while longer before leaving to their individual houses.

Lily collapsed on the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. Blissfully, Leo had decided it a good time to torment some other first years and wasn't present. It wasn't until Scorpius walked up to her that she snapped back to reality. Apprehension gnawed at her stomach.

"H-hey," she stuttered in greeting. Scorpius nodded in acknowledgment. "We really need to talk about what happened la-" Lily was cut off when Scorpius leaned in and stole her lips with his. Pulling away, he opened his mouth to speak. "**I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm in love with you. Just thought you should know.**" With that, he quickly walked back to the boy's dormitory.

Shaking, Lily raised her head and screamed. "Scorpius Malfoy, you bloody git!"


	7. You Make Me Crazy 11

"Did you grab all the cleaning supplies from the closet?" Lily asked. Leo snorted, throwing an assortment of bottles towards the red-head.

Lily covered her head with her hands, blocking most the majority of the bottles from hitting her face. Sighing, she collected them and aligned the bottles on the edge of the Great Hall.

"I don't want to work with you either, but we both want to finish this quickly, alright?" she asked, forcing a polite smile. Leo simply walked over to a pile of rags.

"Why do I have to work with a little brat like you?" he muttered, rubbing his temples. He knelt down and started working, leaving an enraged Lily, holding back screams.

* * *

><p>Lily wiped the sweat off her forehead. "We finished!" she exclaimed. Leo sneered in annoyance. "Can we just leave? I'm tired of your company."<p>

Lily stuck her tongue out at the older boy and tried to open the doors. They didn't budge. "Um, Leo? Did you do something to the door?" she called.

"Move brat," he replied, and pulled at the door. "That git! L'belle must have locked the door. And he took our wands too."

Groaning, he collapsed on the ground. Lily tried to pull him back up. "Hey. Hey! Maybe we could call for help, or climb out somehow, or-" Lily was cut off by a hand on her mouth and her back against the wall.

"**Stop it! Just stop! Stop talking, stop breathing, stop making me so damn crazy!**" he hissed.

Lily struggled against his grip, trying to push his hand away from her face. Suddenly, as if he touched fire, Leo backed away, holding his hand. "G-get away from me!" he screamed. Lily tried to approach the hysteric fourth-year, when the great doors slowly opened before them.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" called a fairly high-pitched voice. Turning, she saw Mr. L'Belle standing in the doorway with Mcgonagall and Drake.

"Honestly Mr. L'Belle, that was a horrible prank," Drake chided. "To lock students in the Great Hall just to see what would happen."

Lily, after receiving condolences from the headmistress, walked as fast as she could away from the wrath of the psychopath of a caretaker and the aftermath of an unstable fourth-year.


End file.
